SaintValentin
by Mlle Terribeule Pesta
Summary: Sakura offre à son sensei une boîte de chocolat, et ce geste l'a plus touché qu'il ne le pensait... Aucun couple!


**Auteur**: Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Genre**: Humour, un soupçon de romance

**Disclamer**: L'univers ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Saint-Valentin**

Un réveil sonnait. Il sonna pendant une demi-heure, lorsqu'une main s'abattit dessus, le faisant taire. Une masse émergea de la couverture avec un grognement. Cette masse était Hatake Kakashi, jounin instructeur. Il regarda son réveil. Il était 12h30.

**12h30?!**

Ca y est, il était de nouveau en retard! Comme hier il était aller se recueillir sur la tombe de son ami, il est rentré tard. Kakashi coura aussi vite qu'il le pu.

« - VOUS ÊTES EN RETARD!!!!!!, hurlèrent deux adolescent.

- Heu...Je me suis perdu en chemin!, dit l'épouvantail.

- MENTEUR!!!!!! »

C'était Sakura et Naruto, ses élèves. Il les adorait.

Ce fut une mission de rang D, aujourd'hui. Et après avoir accompli cette mission, Sakura s'approcha doucement du senseï.

« - Heu....Kakashi-sensei?

- Oui, Sakura?

- Tenez, c'est pour vous! »

Sakura lui tendit un paquet rose en forme de coeur, avec un joli ruban autour. Kakashi ouvrit le paquet: c'était une boîte de chocolat.

« - Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Kakashi-sensei.

- Mer...Merci...., dit-il un peu étonné, mais je n'aime pas les chocolats. »

C'était faux. Archi-faux, même. Il raffolait des chocolats, c'était sa drogue.

A peine arrivé chez lui, il s'était mis devant la télévision et avait dévoré tous les chocolats de la boîte. Malgré le fait qu'il lui ai dit qu'il n'aimait pas les chocolats(qui soit dit en passant était totalement faux), il avait pris la boîte avec lui. Ce qu'avait fait Sakura l'avait touché. Il devrait quand même la remercier...Le ninja copieur s'allongea, pensif.

Le lendemain, il arriva encore en retard.

« - VOUS ÊTES EN RETARD!!!, hurlèrent le blod et la jeune fille.

Heu...J'me suis perdu en chemin!, s'excusa-t-il.

MENTEUR!!!! »

Encore une mission de rang D. Ca devenait ennuyeux, mais bon, on allait pas se plaindre. C'est en début d'après-midi qu'ils finirent. Kakashi s'approcha doucement de Sakura.

« - Sakura? J'aimerais te parler.

Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Ben...Tu sais...Ton...Cadeau...Ben...

Ouiiiiiiii?, s'impatienta la joli fille.

En fait, ça m'a beaucoups touché...Et, heu...J'aimerais t'inviter à manger chez moi...Pour...Te remercier...

Sé...Sérieux!! Super!!!

Disons 18h ici.

D'accord! Ne soyez pas en retard!, fit Sakura.

Elle arrivait pas à le croire, son sensei l'invitait chez lui!!

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, Kakashi-sensei?, questionna Naruto.

Il m'a dit que mon cadeau l'avait beaucoups touché, et qu'il m'invitait chez lui!

T'as pas accepté, quand même?!

Ben si!, lui dit Sakura toute heureuse.

QUOI?!, hurla le renard, Tu a accepté de manger avec...Avec ce perver!!! »

Quelques instants plus, le blond se retrouva avec une très grosse bosse sur la tête et une Sakura très énervée.

Le soir venu, la jeune fille, sur son 31, attendait Kakashi. Il arriva à l'heure, pour une fois. Il l'emmena dans un restaurant très chic.

« - Ho non! C'est trop! Vous avez dû dépenser une fortune pour la réservation!

Mais non, j'ai de la ressource, tu sais!, lui répondit gentiment son sensei. »

Ils dînèrent, parlant de tout et de rien. La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle avait beaucoup de points communs avec lui. Quand ils sortirent, et Kakashi proposa de la raccompagner, ce qu'elle accepta. Arrivé à sa porte, le gris s'approcha d'elle.

« - Sakura, j'ai un dernier cadeau pour toi. »

Il sortit un petit coffret qu'il donna à Sakura. La jeune fille l'ouvrit. Dedans se trouvais une parure en or et en saphir. Elle rougis.

« - Ho non! Il ne fallait pas!

Mais si! »

Soudain, le sensei baissa son masque, et lui donna un baiser sur le front, puis il partit en lui disant à demain.

Sakura était au bord de la crise cardiaque. Finalement, il n'était pas si pervers que ça, son sensei.

J'espère que vous avez aimé!

_**Merci d'avoir lu ma fic!**_

©Tbg corporation©

Tout droit réservé


End file.
